


A Sudden Rash

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Maknae Line [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Jiyong is a good leader, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Lung Infection, M/M, Multi, Rashes, Seungri coughs up blood, Sick Character, Sickfic, Work In Progress, Worried Youngbae, but he's okay, but it's nothing graphic, scared hyungs, scarlet fever, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Everyone
Series: Sick Maknae Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541827
Kudos: 6





	A Sudden Rash

**4:05 AM**

"Someone must be eager to get home,huh?"

Seungri opened his eyes slightly so he could look at Jiyong.The maknae groaned in annoyance."Have we landed yet hyung?"He asked in exasperation.

Jiyong smiled at him and patted the younger man's leg."Almost maknae-ah."He promised.


End file.
